Dragon Clan
The Dragon Clan '「竜族 ''Ryu-zoku」 is one of the major races populating the world of Nanatsu no Taizai. Originally the prominent, unquestioned rulers of the sky, certain events have resulted in their numbers decreasing greatly. Most now live in symbiosis with humanity as part of the Dragon Riders, though the descendants of their offspring with the Demon Clan, Zahhak, live on as the Dahaka Clan. Overview Appearance Powers and Abilities All Dragons have the power to use flames in various ways such as weapon molding, they also have shown the capability of utilizing certain enchantments, also being capable of using their wings to offensive, defensive or supplementary feats. A dragon's blood is also said to enhance an human's prowess greatly, either through descendance or through injection. Flight Being reptile-like beasts with large wings, the dragons are capable of using them in order to fly at amazing speeds as they were once called the Lords of Sky due to their immense agility and speed when using their wings. Dragons may use them just for transportation as they are very fast or for offensive and defensive capabilities, a wing could be sharp enough to cut through their enemies and obstacles also serving in order to shield from magical attacks. Flame Manipulation All dragons have shown the capability to produce, shape and control fire in various ways so it can be used for different tasks depending on the individual's like, the dragons can increase the temperature of the particles around them until they explode and ignite producing said flames, with it the individual will be capable of controlling the fire as long as it was him who produced it, he can give an shape and temperature to the fire in order to execute heat-based attacks either for melee or long-ranged combat offensively or defensively as the individual can create barriers or shields with the scorching flames, they could form literally anything with fire such as balls which can be thrown, streams or even both essential and trivial objects, the amount of time the fire lives and also the fire's temperature depends on the individual's power and their will, also the stronger they are the more their fire-constructs resemble it's normal counterpart and the hotter they will be, if one leaves the flames burning without concentrating on them the fire will last for at least 1 minute before fading away. Dragons are master at the art of fire bending and therefore can use it in various ways, offensively one could give the flames the shape of a sword and by arranging the fire particles they could even give an effect to them such as iron's durability or an whip's elasticity in order to use it in combat or other situations, defensively a dragon could rearrange produced flames and make them take the shape of an thick barrier or shield by giving the fire particles the aspect of iron or steel in order to greatly enhance it's defense and resistance therefore increasing the difficulty for an opponent to pierce through it and due to their heat control Dragons are capable of decreasing the temperature of the flames and protect their allies with it without harming them, supplementary an dragon is capable of generating fire and giving it certain aspects in order to shape them as such objects and use them in certain situations such as grabbing an falling ally with an fire-whip or making an pry fan in order to quickly cook something, however a dragon should know how to give an aspect to his constructs otherwise they won't work properly. An dragon can especialize on one type, two or all types of Fire Manipulation, Attack, Defense or Supplement and depending on which one they specialize in they will fall in an classification. Classifications *'''Berserk: The berserks are the dragons who prefer to use their Fire Manipulation mostly if not only for offensive capabilities, in regard, they can't defend themselves properly or serve for another thing such as fire healing therefore they are the ones who love battle the most. An Berserk's fire is said to be hotter than the other categories, his fire is more destructive and also they have an better accuracy when using techniques as their only purpose is attacking. *'Wall': The walls are the dragons who prefer to defend themselves using their Fire defensive capabilities, with this they aren't good at attacking directly their enemy nor they are good at supporting allies but indeed they are the ones with the strongest defense as their fire is the most resistant and they are protectors by nature, by altering the temperature of their fire they can protect someone without harming them with the heat. *'Mage': The mages are the dragons who use their fire manipulating mostly for trivial or supplementary things either in or out of battle, they aren't good at attacking or defending themselves properly but are indeed very good at supporting their allies by using healing factor from their fire or enhancing factor as they are the ones who likes to help others, they can keep their fire burning for more time than the normal and also alter it's temperature to not hurt other. *'Heavy': The heavies are dragons who specialize their fire manipulation for both offense and defense as they are capable of attacking and defending at the same time, even when they still don't specialize in support, an Heavy divides himself into attack and defense even when his offensive capabilities are as strong as an Berserk's or his defensive are as an Wall's, in regard they are still good fighters, they can indentified as those that like fighting while defending his allies. *'Red': The reds are dragons who prefer to attack while supporting himself or others with his fire control, even when his fire is not as strong as an berserk's nor as profficent as an Mage's, they can battle enemies while increasing their resistance to something or even healing themselves during battle, they are those who are quite eager to fight but still care for his allies. *'Ranged': The rangeds are the dragons who specialize in defending and supporting with fire control, as they don't like fighting too much they are willing to support their allies with all his strength as they are capable of defending and healing although their fire is not as effective as an Wall's or Mage's, they still do an good job and are shown to be calm individuals who protect their close ones. *'Libra': The libras are the dragons who don't specialize on one or two but on all three with fire control, they are capable of attacking, defending and supporting themselves or others through not as much as the Main Three, the Libras are very capable fighters as they are balanced, the Libras are said to be quite serious and tolerant towards others as they are willing to make new relationships. Shared Techniques Dragon's Roar (咆哮 Hokō): All Dragons possessed the ability to breathe a destructive breath of flames from their mouth that destroys anything in their path. Enchantments *'Absolute Zero': *'Divine Breeze': *'Thunder Lord': *'Large Stone': *'Dragonflame': Dragon Blood in Humans after awakening the dormant Dragon blood within him.]] Dragon Blood Awakening ''(リュ値の目覚め, Ryu Chi no Mezame)''- This is a powerful and unique technique that seems to be exclusive to the Dahaka Clan, or any other individual that has ingested Dragon blood, has been born with it in their body (via genetics), or has acquired Dragon's blood in their body by any other available means. For members of the Dhahaka Clan, this ability is only acquired if they choose the 'Path of the Dragon', one of the two possible paths of existence for a member of the Dhahaka Clan to take. This will usually occur if they reach a situation of desperation unlike any they have other faced before, and are filled with a righteous anger that eclipses any previous rage they have felt. When this occurs, they will be faced with a sudden vision, that of a massive dragon towering over them. This dragon then inquires of them if they truly wish to take the Path of the Dragon, sacrificing their humanity in order to protect the ones they love and care for. If the person seeing the vision accepts, the Dragon will dissolve into brilliant flames, a different color depending on the user, and then have the fire surround the user. At this moment, in reality, the awakening of the individual's Dragon Blood occurs. When this happens, they are usually first surrounded by a massive amount of flame, often described as a pillar of flame, or for those more poetically inclined, a massive flaming fang, reaching up into the sky. The user's body will then change accordingly due to the awakening and thus, gain more dragon-like traits. First, their eyes become sharper and overall more reptilian, usually switching to yellow, green, or red colored irises than whatever their usual color is (though if their eyes are already one of those colors, then their eyes stay the same). Following this, the pillar of flame suddenly vanishes, as flame of the same color begins appearing all over the user, running over them and giving them a powerful coating of pure flame. In certain places where the flame touches and runs over, dragonic scales will appear over the users body, adding an extra layer of 'armor' over their skin. This is usually over the weaker spots of the human anatomy, though if the user is heavily injured or has incredibly taxed/weakened limbs, they will appear there, in order to importance and amount of damage/exhaustion. Finally, the user's canines become elongated and more like a wild beasts', while the flame surrounding them forms two 'horns' on either side of the individual's head. With this, the awakening is complete. In this state, despite the obvious physical advancements the user achieves, they also acquire a much greater sense of smell and are capable of distinguishing incredibly similar substances purely from smell alone. The user also acquires the ability to manipulate the flame their body generates to some extent, being able to release large quantities of it in various directions, though this form of combat is generally highly unaccurate. The most common use of the flames in combot is to infuse one's pre-existing power with them, giving said power far greater capabilities than its previous state. However, there is great danger involved for the user as well. The rapid generation of flame and transformation proves taxing to one's stamina, and one is generally unable to move, or at least walk, after activating this state. In addition, the first time this state is achieved, the user is incapable of many higher thought processes, thinking only of defeating the person who has injured their comrades and nothing much else. Usually, a user must be snapped out of this state by one of the ones they were attempting to protect, though in incredibly rare cases the user is incapable of telling friend from foe and while they won't necessarily attack those they were trying to protect, they will act as a Dragon would and attempt to avoid said friends, or scare them away with powerful bursts of flame. Also, the user suffers from various effects after activating it. The increased sense of smell is kept with the individual for the rest of their life after awakening the blood at least once, though no other abilities in this state seem to be permanent, though the user's resistance to flame is also highly increased in their normal state and while flame will still burn them, they will take far less damage than anyone else being struck by said flame. Techniques Trivia Gallery Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Clans Category:Dragon Clan